Mile High Club (mission)
Mile High Club is a bonus campaign level of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare; this epilogue mission is unrelated to the storyline of the game's single-player campaign. To play the bonus mission, the player must complete the mission "Game Over" and watch the credits until the end, or quit the credits and go to the Mission Select menu. Infinity Ward has stated that the Special Ops missions in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 were inspired by this mission. Plot The player is an unnamed Special Air Service operative battling through a double-decked aircraft to rescue a hostage in a set time limit. The time limit varies by difficulty: three minutes on Recruit, two minutes on Regular, one minute and 45 seconds on Hardened, and just one minute on Veteran. In contrast to the rest of the story, this is a "classical" counter terrorist operation more in the vein of Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six series; at the end, the operative will switch to the suppressed USP .45 but there is a glitch to use a primary gun by switching to the secondary, then as one switches to the secondary after the soldier opens the door the player can switch and try to save the hostage from execution. On Veteran difficulty, when saving the hostage, the player has to kill the terrorist with a headshot, or the game will say "True veterans get headshots, not flesh wounds," and will make the user start over. Also, if attempting to shoot him in the legs, he spreads his legs out resulting in a miss and he knifes the hostage. A similar result can be seen if the terrorist is knifed. The player will then have 30 seconds to jump out of the plane by a breach with the VIP and the other SAS operatives. The level features no fragmentation grenades and no explosive weapons of any type; most likely due to the devastating effects such weapons would have on a flying aircraft. For the same reason only weapons with small bullet penetration (Sub machine guns, pistols, shotguns) are found on the level. The player starts with four flash grenades and can acquire more before the end of the level on a counter. Achievements *Mile High Club '20 G '— Skydive out of the plane on Veteran difficulty Tips * Switching a weapon for one on the ground is faster than reloading, and can save tons of time. * Squad-mates will pick off most enemies behind the player, but they will usually not kill enemies in front of or next to the player. * All concealment in the level can be easily penetrated. * On the Wii version, using a shotgun to complete the level in Arcade Mode will greatly increase score. * Use flashbangs sparingly and at the right time on Veteran difficulty; otherwise the level is nearly impossible to beat. * On a counter on the upper floor, there are more flashbangs that help a lot when playing on Veteran difficulty. * The USP is severely underestimated in this level. It has a much faster reload time than any other weapon in the level, and its magazine size is not particularly small. In some cases, it can be more useful than a submachine gun or other fully automatic weapons. * Firing from the hip in close quarters can save valuable time. *On the Wii version of the game, the player can shoot the terrorist in the leg, and if done so, the player can take his Mini-Uzi, unlike when you hit him with a headshot. This can also be done on the other systems on lower difficulties. *On Veteran, when the hole in the plane is breached, the best thing to do is hide behind some seats and let some of the enemies get sucked out of the plane. *When trying to save the hostage on lower difficulties, just shoot the terrorist's legs repeatedly. *When saving the hostage on Veteran the head of the enemy is exposed completely if one waits until the last second. Transcript See Mile High Club/Transcript Trivia ]] See Mile High Club/Trivia. Videos Category:Call of Duty 4 Single Player Levels